


Lost Birds

by 13943



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild S&M, Other: See Story Notes, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: Jason didn't expect their reunion to be like this





	Lost Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candyflost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyflost/gifts).



> so a couple of months ago, i've been craving into writing dark!fics and luckily, my friend [PLA](https://twitter.com/candy_flost) suggest this [prompt](https://twitter.com/candy_flost/status/881791750603395072)
> 
> this fic involves around angst, dubious consent, a little bit of s&m and violence
> 
> hopefully you guys will enjoy this!^^

It’s one of those nights in which Jason decides to drop by at Gotham, it’s really not much for a family      visit—somehow that notion have become rarer and rarer than it used to be—but rather to check up on some lead he obtained.

The evidences he gathered isn’t much but at least, it’s better than doing nothing or worse, waiting for B’s investigation.

Taking out his grappling gun, Jason swings from one building to another. The Red Hood reaches on a recently abandoned warehouse near a residential area which is a few meters off the port. Taking caution on his every step, Jason turns on the night vision of his helmet and starts looking for any conclusive evidence inside.

…

..

.

“Shit!” he curses after an hour of checking every nook and cranny of the area. “All those times spent on investigation and this is what I get?! Fuck this!” he continues on swearing and kicks on the tiny piece of trash left on the ground. He feels so frustrated that if he wants to, he can just shoot the wall until he runs out of bullets but he won’t. Jason’s already stepping on Gotham without any of the family’s acknowledgement and he’ll be damned if they’ll see him in this state. He won’t let his anger get the best of him, not this time.

Setting all frustrations aside, the lead he got had been his biggest break ever since this whole thing started and Jason’s certain the evidences he gathered weren’t fake or half-assed; they were based from real accounts and witnesses but he guesses the suspects are either too cunning and well-prepared or…he’s just unlucky. Even all the hard work he put into it, he won’t be rewarded.

It’s like the entire universe is against him and gives him the finger.

Like it usually is.

And normally he would accept it.

Though, he thought this time would be different.

That’s why even when Jason Todd pours his blood, sweat and tears into his efforts on looking for Dick Grayson, the most important person in his life, the universe won’t still t allow it. It’s like he’s cursed to be forever miserable, alone and broken.

And he hates it.

He may have his moments of pushing people away but deep down, Jason wants to be fixed, comforted and loved.

And there was only person who managed to do all of it. To mend all of his broken pieces and patiently pick them up one by one and it was Dick Grayson, Nightwing, his supposed to be ‘older brother’, lover.

For reasons unknown, Dick never came back home after a night of patrol and just disappeared.

Missing.

Gone.

There were no traces of him. No one knew where he went or where he was last scene. Everyone had their own speculations and theories yet none of them have been proven correct—so far. Jason really had this feeling that he might be able to find Dick this time but he guesses, he was too optimistic about his chances.

Finally after breaking a sweat, Jason stops from his outburst and pauses. He could notice the way his body shaking, especially his hands despite of them being curled into balls of fists, his head and chest feels heavy and warm at the same time like its being pressed on stacks of cement. It’s getting harder to breathe, his vision is getting cloudy, he’s not even sure whether or not he’s on the verge of crying or passing out. He doesn’t care though. The only time he returns to Gotham to look for his missing boyfriend have been all for nothing.

Jason hated it, hated how much he has changed and it’s all because of Dick.

Why did he even allow that man to change him so much? Why?

Jason knew they’ve had this weird unspoken attraction between them ever since he went back to Gotham and became the anti-hero, Red Hood. Though he always believe it was just the resurfacing of his puppy crush on Dick back when he was Robin.

Their interaction first started out as something innocent and playful, then it became something more flirtatious and well—one thing led to another that made them re-evaluate their relationship. Which was a bad idea given that the both of them have some serious issues in regards to commitment, Jason’s not ready to be attached with someone while Dick can be easily attached to someone given that he’s the hopeless romantic type of guy. It was a difficult situation among them since growing up with an emotionally constipated father-figure, they’re somehow picked up some of his habits and well… instead of talking things out, they just ignored each other.

It took them a near-death experience during patrol to talk things out. Finally after what seems like months of ignoring each other, they’ve talked things through and started their relationship—officially.

Despite of some minor setbacks and violent reactions from others (mostly from the family), Dick and Jason continue to grow and deepen their relationship wherein, Jason have realized that maybe, just maybe, being in a relationship with Dick was the best decision of his life and he’s not regretting it.

Of course, like other relationships, things are not always sunshine and rainbows because there were times when they disagree on certain things especially on killing criminals or have an actual fight over little, petty things but it’s alright because at the end of the day, they somehow manage to cast their differences aside and make up.

Being in an official relationship with Dick for a few months have been difficult for Jason to handle but it was all worth it because he realize that no matter what, he still loves Dick—even now.

It’s been almost a year since he disappeared and it’s too much for Jason to bear. He’s almost reaching his breaking point. Not being able to feel his warmth beside him, hearing his laughter, seeing his smile, it’s just all too much, he wants Dick back, needs him like he needs oxygen to breathe because he has reached the part of his life where Dick has become an essential part of him.

And without Dick, Jason is reverting back to his old self, starting with lashing out his anger and hatred towards the family. Years of resentment and hatred have made him found a new lease in life and still find clues as to where his boyfriend is. He’s still on bad terms with the other family but it’s not as bad as it used to be, they talk and communicate but not the way it used too when Dick was still around.

“Fuck this, I’m leaving.” He mutters and as soon as he’s turn his head around, he sees a distorted shadow appearing out of the blue on top of the roof.

It only appeared for a second but Jason manages to look at what it truly is, “A talon?” he asks himself while zooming on the lens of his helmet to make sure what he saw was real.

So his eyes weren’t playing tricks with him. It’s truly a Talon jumping through the roofs of Gotham. Jason follows the Talon silently, trying to figure out why a tool used by the court appearing tonight of all days. He deduces the Talon is probably sent to kill someone since the assassin is heading towards a rich division of the city. Since he’s already here, Jason plans on stopping him at least then his visit on Gotham won’t be in vain.

The vigilante waits on the perfect time to shot the Talon. Cocking his gun, Jason zooms in closer to the assassin when the Talon momentarily stops. That’s when he decides to shoot him, the Talon had moved quicker than he imagined and only manage hit his right leg instead of the head.

The Talon pauses for a second to look at his new sustained injury before continuing on moving like getting shot is no big deal. Looking at the small trail of blood gushing over his feet, Jason could tell this is their newest one because if he isn’t then the bullet shouldn’t leave any blood and would have been healed by now.

Knowing this information, Jason continues on following him. If this bastard could not regenerate, then he could easily beat him. Taking out another gun, Jason aims at both of his arms, this time the Talon is able to dodge it and pauses on his trail.

“If you want to live, I suggest you tell me what your intentions are before I’ll get ang—“ Jason’s words are cut short when he sees several knives being thrown in his way. He dodges them with ease and tries to shoot the assassin again but this time, Talon is too fast for him that Jason ends up being hurt with the Talon’s fast punches and kicks.

 _Since when did he even get close to me?!_ he internally exclaims. Not letting the Talon hit him again, Jason fights back and manages to throw a few solid punches on the assassin before managing to firmly grab hold of his neck. “Try to move and I’ll snap your neck.” He threatens, he could hear the Talon grunting. Jason tightens on his grip, “I’m serious.” He growls and if he’s not wearing his helmet, he’ll let this sorry excuse of a human being see his glare.

But before he knows it, the Talon easily escapes from his grasps by lifting his legs up, crossing them across his neck and using them to throw Jason on the ground. _Jesus, this guy is crazy flexible,_ he thinks to himself and starts to realize that his helmet is starting to crack.

“You’re stronger than you look.” He chuckles and plans on removing his destroyed helmet only to realize that he unconsciously grabbed on the dark heavy mask of the Talon when he was thrown over. “Now we’re even….” Jason’s supposed to say some kind of snarky remark but when he turn his head to take a look at who this Talon is, his body and mind have frozen. “…Di-ck?...” he gasps in disbelieve, he’s not even sure if he’s truly seeing what’s he’s seeing.

The Talon could see the hesitation and shock in Red Hood’s body, he then uses it to his advantage to finish this petty fight and gives him a kick in the stomach rendering Jason to fall off the ground. The Talon picks up his discarded mask and places it back to his head.

“…D-on’t…” Jason groans after feeling the pain blooming in his body. This is it. Finally the universe have given him a break and this time, he won’t waste it. He’ll definitely get Dick back no matter what it takes. After all the times he spent looking for Dick, why didn’t he tried to look for him in the court’s lair over and over again? How could he let this happened to Dick, his lover, nonetheless?

Jason’s pretty sure Dick would hate him for letting himself become a Talon.

Standing up, Jason takes out his specialized bullets from his holster and starts shooting at Dick again but the Talon is fast and agile. It almost made Jason feel like an idiot for not immediately noticing how similar Talon and Nightwing is when it comes to their movements. Despite of having a bullet wound on his leg, the Talon manages to evade almost every shot Jason throws at him.

Luckily, one of the bullets manages to hit him in the left pectoral. Jason smirks at this, his specialized bullets are the ones Dick have suggested him to use instead of rubber or real bullets. They’re made of various materials that won’t cause any permanent damage to the target but it’ll leave them paralyzed for a few minutes.

“If you want to stop me, you have to kill me!” the Talon suddenly speaks up and forces himself to lunge in front of Jason. Jason barely makes on time when the knife is going directly through his neck. He’s beginning to be amazed at how the Talon is able to move despite of his condition.

They’re now on a standstill, Jason is holding on Dick’s hand, trying to stop him from fully stabbing his neck. Talon lets out a warrior grunt and exerts more force into stabbing Jason, Jason in return double his efforts in holding onto his grip and looks at the guns he threw at the floor out of reflex.

 _Maybe I could reach…_ before he could finish thinking, the knife is reaching undeniably close at his skin. He doesn’t really want to hurt Dick, badly, but if he wants to get Dick back then he needs to defend himself first. Jason tilts his head on the side and hits Talon with his helmet before dislodging the knife away from Dick’s hand and pinning him on the ground.

His hands tightly holding on the wrists of the Talon. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you going to kill me?” the Talon asks with a tone of playfulness. He uses his momentum to kick the side portion of Jason’s abdomen.

Jason fumbles and tries to shoot him but the Talon kicks it off his hand and gives his face a solid kick. This time Jason is on the ground, his face stinging from the pain and thinks his nose is also broken since the front portion of his helmet have fallen off from the kick. “You fucke—“ he looks back at him for the last time thinking the Talon is going to kill him on the spot.

The Talon has sets of knives at both of his hands, Jason braces himself for the worse. But, to his surprise, when there is a heavy air permitting between them. Jason doesn’t understand what’s currently happening but he uses this opportunity to try and get away from the assassin.

Though he failed.

The Talon quickly pushes him back on the ground. His thighs are pressing against his waist, securing Jason on his spot. If he can’t move his lower body, then he’ll just have to move his—Jason freezes when he feels Talon’s gloved hands wander all over his face and body like he’s trying to be intimate with him. Jason remains still as he tries to figure out what the Talon is planning to him.  

“…Why?...” it’s a weak murmur but Jason could hear it as clear as day. “Why can’t I put myself into killing you?” this time, Talon removes his mask. There in that very moment, Jason could clearly see that it is Dick Grayson straddling in front of him. His eyes, despite of losing their expressiveness, are still as bright and as beautiful as he remembered them and his face… he can’t fully explain it but looking at Dick with such confused and pained expression does something in his body.

He wants to hold him, keep him close and never let go. Wriggling an arm off, Jason caresses his face. They’re still soft and warm like it used to be, “Dick…” And with one quick motion, Jason is now on top of Dick. He holds on to his wrists with one hand and the other on his neck—securing Dick not escaping pass by him.

Jason tightens his grip on him when he feels Dick struggling to move.

“What’s wrong?” Talon breathes out, his eyes are glinting with what Jason could only describe as excitement. “Why are you hesitating?” hearing those words passing by Dick feels like an insult to Jason as he’s unable to respond at Talon’s taunts. _Does he really think I’m going to kill him?_ Instead he just tighten the grip on his neck, reaching to the point where he could hear Dick gurgling from it.

He thought it would shut the assassin but what he hears next is something he didn’t expect, “That’s it…” Dick lets out a small strained laugh, “more…I want…”

Jason pauses a bit, hearing Dick whispering so hoarsely and needily like this, it reminds him of the late nights they spent together.

“…you to hurt me.” Dick completes his own sentence and manages to move his head with ease when Jason’s too surprised on what he just heard. Talon licks the outer shell of his ear as an invitation and the sudden action causes Jason to snap back in reality.

He quickly grabs Talon back in the neck and pins Dick further in the ground with a loud thud. Jason growls, his eyes staring intently at Talon. The crazy bastard still has a smile on his face even when Jason’s hands are not gripping on his forearms but rather on his neck, threatening to snap it. “You’re not him.” Jason says with much disdain, his face an inch further from his former lover, hoping that those words would kick some sense into him.

“I know.” he merely replies and kisses him.

Jason looks at him briefly before Talon presses his lips against his mouth again, trailing down the nape of his neck. Jason grunts from how hot and soft Dick’s lips are against his skin, he could barely keep his moaning as he starts on undressing Dick.

Within seconds, he manages to get rid of Dick’s clothing and is now placing kissing at the side of his face while his hands are wandering around his chest and waist. The Talon moans from the contact and Jason could tell he’s starting to get hard when he begins to feel something hard nudging his side. Ignoring it, he tightly grips on Dick’s hair and pulling it as hard as he could before biting on the presented skin. He bites into it deeply, making sure blood will come out from it.

“yes! That’s it!” Talon moans, his hands gripping on Jason’s leather jacket. “More! I need more!” he says and pushes Jason on the ground just so he can be on top of him. Talon kisses him sloppily and desperately while his hands are busy groping his backside.

“You like it don’t you? Being hurt like this?” Jason asks, his voice getting raspy and his eyes starting to cloud with lust. He kisses and bites on every mark he could do with his mouth, his hands have moved up and continues to grip on Dick’s hair. It appears that the Talon makes the loudest sound when he does so.

Dick now starts on removing Jason’s pants, he rubs and sucks the tip before sliding it easily inside of his mouth. Jason moans, he remembers Dick being good at giving head but _damn,_ he absolutely forgot how amazing Dick’s mouth is.

“Shit… you’re…” Jason couldn’t make any words when Dick continues on deep throating him. He can’t wait to be inside of him. And just he thought he’ll reach his climax, Dick removes his mouth with a wet plop.

Talon lifts his hips a bit. He lines his hole with Jason’s wet cock and without preparation, he starts going down. Jason grunts at the feeling of Dick’s insides around his cock, he still feels as tight and hot like he remembered.

Talon moans when he manages to fully fit Jason inside of him. He lets himself a short break to fully adjust Jason’s cock inside of him before starting to ride him. Jason feels amazing being inside of him, he leaves painful marks on him and says something how much he wanted to put marks on Dick, to show ownership and just to see his reaction to pain. He knows it’s a bit twisted but he fantasized about it and before he could think any further—

He hears talon moaning and saying that he wants to cum. So he fastens his tempo and releases himself inside of him.

They both are panting, sated from their carnal desires and Jason knows that if he lets go of Dick, he’s certain that he might not be able to see him again. He holds on to talon tightly and says, “I’m not letting you go ever again.” kisses him gently on the nape and cheeks. It appears Talon is too high from the sex that Jason uses this opportunity to retrieve his gun.

Then a sound of the gunshot echoes through the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls bear with me since its been a while since I wrote a fic with sex in it and i also apologize for not being able to fully edit this fic


End file.
